


Animal Hater

by Huxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: Kylo's dad owned a pet store which meant that every summer he had to work there. He hated animals and the other employees. When his dad employs someone else his age and he learns what it is like to be hated. Kylo tries to get Hux to like him.





	Animal Hater

Kylo's dad owned a pet store which meant that every summer he had to work there. He hated animals and the other employees. When his dad employs someone else his age and he learns what it is like to be hated. Kylo tries to get Hux to like him.

 

 

Hux shuffled into the building wearing his uniform and a perfectly spotless name tag. Muttering as he walked into the back room he clocked in and walked into his boss' office. His boss sat in his chair yelling at his son, wearing the same uniform somehow making it look unprofessional. His boss coughed loudly motioning for the son to leave. Hux sat down in the chair where the other boy was sitting before. His boss rolled his eyes, "Ben- I mean Kylo, that's his new name now. He is a handful if you need help with anything ask him." After being a handed a folder, he thumbed through it. Protocols, instructions, and policies all things that Hux had to be aware of. He was sent off to read through the folder. 

Sitting at a desk he read through it all. Kylo judgementally glanced at him as he read. Hux looked up briefly and asked, "What, am I doing something incorrectly?" Kylo seemed surprised, "No, not yet at least." Hux continued reading through his papers while Kylo scratched the table and waited for the store to open. Hux stated sharply, "Stop with that scraping sound, I can't focus." Kylo rolled his eyes but then immediately stopped. Kylo got up and wandered to the front of the store for its opening. Hux finished and put down his folder. Hux walked aimlessly up and down the halls trying to find something to do. Kylo interrupted him, "You should probably set out food for the animals or something." Hux turned and nodded, "Of course." He scurried off and Kylo just smiled. Hux walked to the wall of cat cages and gave each one individual attention and a can of food. He truly adored cats.

Kylo was on the other side trying to feed the birds. Hux could hear the occasional curse from him after Kylo got bit. Kylo cursed and groaned as he marched over to Hux, "Those damn birds hate me, can you feed them or something." He clutched his own hand and winced. Hux nodded, "Sure, how does the bite even look?" Kylo slowly showed his arm, "Didn't know those things could draw blood so easily." Hux chuckled as he said, "They really shouldn't. Get a band-aid or something." Kylo shrugged, "Don't even know where I'd look."

Hux smiled and walked over to the bird cages. Almost effortlessly he filled the small bowls with pellets. Hux went back to perusing the isles.

Of course, Kylo was there behind him. "It's the slowest hours of the day," Kylo said behind Hux. The other man nearly jumped, "Hell, Ben what was that? Why did you even need to sneak up on me." Kylo sighed and stood straight, "Did my dad say my name was Ben, I go by Kylo." Hux huffed, "Stupid name, why'd you choose it." Kylo smirked, "Hux is a stupid name, why'd your parents choose it." Hux exhaled, "They are just a bunch of drunks." Kylo said, "Oh, I'm sorry." Hux changed the topic, "Still haven't found a band-aid." Kylo shook his head.

Hux said, "But, why the name Kylo?" Kylo hesitated, "Went through a lot of difficult stuff and I didn't feel like Ben anymore." Hux nodded and tried to act like he understood. Hux said, "I like your name, well both of them anyway." Kylo grinned, "Like your name too and your hair." Hux nodded, "Thanks Kylo." Kylo sensed the awkward air between them so he just motioned to the back room, "I should check inventory, you know." Hux nodded and whispered, "Oh, alright." Hux knew that excuse to leave was bull. Nothing new had come in to check but he let it go.

Hux went back to the cats and looked at them. He felt awful for each one. They most likely wouldn't get adopted. Once the store closed and Hux was just about to leave Kylo ran up to him. "Hux, can I have your phone number or something in the case of scheduling errors or emergencies or-" Hux interrupted, "Yeah sure." Kylo took out his phone and Hux rattled off his phone number. Hux said, "Bye then." Kylo grinned evilly as he clutched his phone in his hand waving at Hux. Kylo stayed at the store for an extra hour with his dad and later left.

 

[891-XXX-XXXX] Hey Hux!

[Hux] Who is this?

[891-XXX-XXXX] Kylo

[Hux] Scheduling emergency already?

[Kylo] No, just bothering you.

[Hux] Ok. Did you need anything?

[Kylo] No.

[Hux] If that changes text me I guess.

 

Hux walked into the store the next morning. Kylo was already there. His hair looked significantly better. Kylo for some reason wanted to impress Hux. Hux checked in, "You brushed your hair hmm?" Kyle rolled his eyes, "You gelled yours." Hux fed the cats again and he walked to the birds. Kylo was there his face against the cage as he tried to put his hand in. The birds screamed and squawked, a brave one inched closer to bite him. He yanked his hand back and turned to Hux. Hux laughed and walked closer. He took the bag of food from Kylo's hands. "You are scaring the poor things." Hux carefully filled in the bowls. "See like that," Hux stood up to face Kylo and gave the bag to Kylo. 

Kylo blinked and stared at Hux, "What, I did the exact same thing." Hux chuckled, "No you didn't. Try again!" Kylo opened another cage and slowly moved his hand in. He kept his face away from the cage as he poured pellets into the bowl. He moved his hand back slowly and grinned. "Hux, I did it." Hux nodded and smiled, "See, wasn't that bad." Kylo shrugged, "I don't even like animals." Hux tilted his head slightly, "But, why do you work here then." Kylo shrugged, "My dad, he doesn't even understand me." Hux smiled, "Isn't that what everyone says." Hux and Kylo both walked back to the staff room. Kylo sat down with a newspaper and looked over at Hux, "Maybe today for lunch want to go next door for our break?" Hux looked over at the clock above the cash register. "Okay," Hux smiled back at him.

 

Should I write more?


End file.
